


I’ll Teach You

by insultedbyproxy



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Clueless gays, College AU, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I think that’s it, Lots of kissing, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, No Smut, also i started this at 2am, gay as fuck, help me how the fuck do i tag, just a lot of kissing and almost-smut, okay enjoy, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insultedbyproxy/pseuds/insultedbyproxy
Summary: Brian May is 22 years old and hasn’t had his first kiss. With a date in just three days, he’s nervous they’ll kiss and he’ll be terrible. His roommate, Roger, however, is very experienced and will gladly help his best friend in a time of need.





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic so try not to be too disappointed if it sucks. Anyways, enjoy the story!

It was finally time for winter break and Brian, along with the rest of the students at his college, had gotten the week off. It was Sunday night and, with no school Monday, Brian set out to make plans with a friend he hadn’t seen in a while.

A few hours later, Brian had been out at a bar having a celebratory drink with said friend, Freddie, when it had all started. The pair were drunkenly slurring out jokes that only they would understand when a lightbulb went off in Freddie’s head.

”Oh, dear, I almost forgot,” Freddie said in a more serious tone, “I’ve met this girl the other day that I think would be great for you! Her name is Chrissie. I told her all about you and she looked thrilled!” 

This is where Brian’s laughing grin had deflated. He had absolutely no experience in dating. But, he knew Freddie, and he knew that he would stop at nothing to get what he wants. He’s better off just agreeing with him. 

“Well... I guess that’s alright. Tell me about her.” 

Now, Brian is laying awake at night, listening to his roommate’s soft snores on the other side of the wall. And, being as anxiety-ridden as ever, he was thinking about his upcoming date in just three days with Chrissie that he’d already agreed to and how this must be a terrible idea. Curse him for making drunk decisions!

Glancing over at his alarm clock, Brian sighed as he read the time, 2:39 am. ‘Shit,’ he thought, ‘I’ll never sleep at this rate.’ Still, he was unable to keep his mind off the inevitability awkward date he’ll have in just three days. 

After much twisting and turning, temporarily forming a blanket cocoon, and flipping his pillow too many times to count, Brian finally fell asleep an hour or so later, still listening to the snoring on the other side of the wall.

————————————————————

Brian awoke at 9:04 am the following morning to the smell of coffee and burnt bacon from the kitchen. Usually waking up around 6 every morning, Brian wondered why he slept in so late and the memories of the bar with Freddie came flooding back to him. Fuck.

Slipping on a pair of joggers and a loose white t-shirt, Brian padded into the kitchen to see Roger stuffing his face with burnt bacon and following it with a steaming mug full of coffee. Brian nearly turned around and walked back into his room, not having the energy to deal with his roommate today. 

“Hey Bri!” Roger seemed way too enthusiastic. How much coffee had he downed? “Why are you up so late? I was surprised to be the first awake.”

Brian sighed and told him about his outing with Freddie the previous night. Including his upcoming date. Roger gasped, not able to remember the last time Brian had been on a date because, well, he hadn’t.

“Really? You’re going on a DATE? Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?” Despite being surprised, Roger was excited for Brian, much more excited than he was. “What’s wrong? Aren’t you happy?”

Brian was currently making his ‘sad puppy’ face, as Roger had dubbed it. Realizing Roger could see his face, he looked up and tried to put on a smile. “Yes,” Brian stated, sounding more like a question, “Of course I’m happy! Why wouldn’t I be?”

Roger was not buying it. He put a hand on Brian’s shoulder and Brian looked up at him. “We’ve been friends for years, Bri. I can read you like a book... not that I read books.” The two chuckled a bit. “Please just tell me what’s wrong so I can help you.”

“There’s no helping me. But... I guess I can talk about it.” Brian exhaled deeply and looked down at his feet. ”I never had my first kiss,” he mumbled, not even audible.

Roger looked utterly confused. “You’re gonna need to slow down a bit there, mate, I didn’t catch any of that.”

“I never had my first kiss.” Brian waited a few seconds and looked back up at Roger, who looked even more confused than before. “Please don’t laugh-“

“I promise, I’m not laughing,” Roger reassured him, looking less confused and more determined, “It’s really nothing to be ashamed about. I was just surprised is all.”

Brian let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He felt as though a bolder had been lifted off his shoulders. Still, he was nervous and was sure he’d be embarrassed if he happened to kiss Chrissie and she thought it was awful.

Roger’s face looked a lot like Freddie’s before he told Brian about Chrissie, concerning Brian. He had an idea. “What is it?” Brian asked hesitantly. Roger suddenly didn’t look too sure of his idea and shook his head.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”

Brian was curious now. “I told you what I was thinking, why don’t you tell me what you’re thinking?”

Roger looked worried. “You’re gonna think I’m weird.” He shook his head again. No way was he telling Brian his plan to help him. No fucking way. 

“Just tell me. It can’t be as bad as being 22 and without your first kiss, can it?” 

“Alright... I-“ Roger couldn’t believe he was saying this. “I can teach you.” Brian was having trouble processing what that meant.

“You mean.. like.. kissing? You’d do that?” Roger thought Brian was joking at first. He really wanted to do this? 

“I mean, yeah. What else are best friends for? You know I have experience and it’ll only be a few kisses, just until you’re decent enough that you won’t feel embarrassed.” Brian was smiling now. “It won’t be too weird, it’s only me.” 

“I’d like that. Thanks so much, Roggie!” Brian was relieved to get that other bolder off his shoulder, and if kissing his best friend a couple times was all he had to do to get that, then he was more than happy to. 

Now there was a bit of awkward silence as they just looked at each other. “So,” Roger began, “Do you want to start now or...?”

Brian merely nodded his head and stood up, Roger following suit. It was slightly awkward, they’d have to admit, staring into the other’s eyes and leaning in. Roger put one hand on Brian’s jaw and the other on his lower back.

“Before you actually kiss, you should probably learn what to do with your hands. For short kisses, your hands should be on the jaw, back, or shoulder. For longer kisses, you can put your hands on the waist or hair, giving yourself easy access to pull them closer. But, any of the first areas will work too. Got it?”

Brian slowly nodded and put his hands on Roger’s shoulders. He looked like he was at a middle school dance. Roger sighed.

“You’re too stiff. Loosen up a little,” Roger moved Brian’s hands around and pulled him closer. Brian’s breathing shallowed as he realized what was about to happen. Fuck.

“Just lean in and do what you think is right, okay Bri?” Roger said, closing his eyes with Brian quickly nodding and closing his eyes as well.

Brian had absolutely no idea what he was doing and, when his lips and Roger’s finally met, he went completely stiff. Roger kissed him for a few seconds and pulled back, opening his eyes and looking at Brian’s rigid form. This was going to take a while.

Brian slowly opened his eyes and realized he had been still the entire time. Suddenly, a flood of apologies left his lips. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what happened, I just-“

Roger put his finger on Brian’s lips and shushed him. “It’s alright, that’s more or less what I did my first time, too.” Brian nodded again and closed his eyes, starting to lean in again. Roger took the hint and did the same.

This time, Brian actually kissed him. Kind of. He was still stiff and looked like he was trying to eat Roger’s lips off, but it was at least better than the first time. The kiss only lasted a few seconds until Roger pulled away, smiling at Brian.

“Better! You should close your lips a bit more, but other than that, it was alright! I would say to loosen up more, but I know it takes time and you’ll be more comfortable when you’re used to it.”

Brian felt relieved. The kiss wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. In fact, he kind of enjoyed it. The two leaned in again, going for a third kiss. This time it was pretty good. Still sloppy, and not as good as many kisses Roger’s had, but there was obvious progress. Brian was a quick learner.

The kiss lasted longer than the first two and Roger slowly moved his hand from Brian’s back up into his hair. Brian noticed this and slipped his hands down from Roger’s shoulders to his waist. After a while, Brian pulled away, needing to catch his breath.

“That was good, Bri! You’ll be fine by Thursday, I promise,” Roger praised. Brian smiled a bit and let go of Roger’s waist, Roger letting go of Brian’s jaw and hair. “We can continue some other time. Want to watch a movie?”

Brian nodded and went to the cupboard to get some popcorn and stuff it in the microwave. Roger took this as his cue to start the movie and went to see what they had in their ‘movie basket’. Picking up a random movie and shrugging, Roger put it into the small TV and got two blankets out from the closet before sitting on the small couch and waiting for Brian to finish with the popcorn.

Brian came in the living room a few minutes later with a large bowl filled with popcorn and two cans of coke. He put everything on the coffee table and sat next to Roger, having a question but being hesitant to ask. “Can we um... can we.. uh..”

Somehow, Roger seemed to read his mind and lay down across the couch, patting the spot next to him. Brian let out a breath, thankful he didn’t have to ask to cuddle and lay next to Roger, opening his arm for the younger boy to lay his head on his chest. Roger seemed like he was all about sex and nothing else, but he really enjoyed cuddling and was glad to be able to after not being in a relationship for a while. He quite liked the bachelor lifestyle, but missed little things like cuddling and spending time being close to someone.

Brian, on the other hand, had never cuddled in his life. Big surprise. Much like in kissing, he was very stiff and didn’t fully lay his hand on Roger, instead slightly hovering above him.

“There’s no way that’s comfortable,” Roger spoke after a while. Brian let his hand lay on Roger’s back and relaxed. “There you go.”

————————————————————————

Roger somehow managed to pick the most boring movie in their basket. The pair quickly got bored of the movie and Roger picked his head up from Brian’s chest and looked into his eyes. “Do you want to practice more?” Brian was willing to do anything other than continue the movie and quickly nodded.

“Okay. If you’re lying down and you’re on top of the other person, which I doubt you will be, then use one elbow to prop yourself up and the other hand will go on either the jaw or in the hair. If you’re laying down then any of the areas I mentioned earlier apply.” Brian kept his hand on Roger’s back and moved the other to his waist. Roger put his free hand in Brian’s hair and leaned in, their lips colliding.

The kiss was more or less the same as the last except this time, when they pulled away, Roger stopped. “Feel free to pull me closer or move your hands. Whatever you feel, I’m okay with. Got it?” Brian nodded again and leaned up to connect their lips again, moving his hand from his back and into his hair, pulling his head closer and his waist further into his. As the kiss progressed, Brian was getting less stiff and sloppy and followed what Roger was doing. Roger was practically laying on him when they pulled apart to catch their breath and Roger sat up.

“That was good! You can still use practice but you’re getting much better.” Roger smiled down at Brian, still catching his breath.

————————————————————————

Roger was in the kitchen, making a pizza as it was his turn to make dinner that night. Brian was reading a magazine article about the latest discovery in space when Roger walked out with a plate full of pizza in one hand and two empty plates in the other, catching Brian’s attention. He put down the magazine and took his plate from Roger, thanking him and putting two slices on his plate. He had been very hungry, not eating anything besides some popcorn all day. He would have had breakfast that morning but he was a bit... distracted.

Roger watched Brian scarf down half a slice before he even put any pizza on his own plate. “Hungry, huh?” Brian looked up with a mouth full of pizza and slowly nodded, noting that he needed to slow down. “Just don’t choke, alright babe?”

Roger hadn’t said it on purpose. In fact, he didn’t even realize he said it in the first place. Brian, on the other hand, definitely noticed and didn’t stop thinking about it the whole meal. Brian would never admit it, but he found the way Roger said ‘babe’, especially while addressing him, extremely sexy.

When the two had finished their pizza, they were making some light conversation and Brian’s eyes got increasingly droopy. He decided to go to bed early, not wanting to fall asleep on the couch, and got up. Since Roger cooked that night, he was on dish duty. 

Brian picked up all the dishes and headed to the sink. Roger watched him from behind, taking note of the way his hips swung to the beat of a song existing only in Brian’s head. Roger smirked, finding him, dare he say, pretty damn attractive.

————————————————————————

Brian lay awake that night thinking of the day’s activities. Fuck. He had kissed best friend three times that day, and even cuddled with him. Brian knew he was bisexual, but didn’t think he was attracted to Roger. At least, not until today. Brian sighed and turned over. What had he gotten himself into?


	2. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I'm a very slow writer and also a perfectionist. And I re-wrote this four times. Oops. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

Brian woke up the next morning just after six o’clock, stretching and pulling on a cozy jumper and a pair of joggers. He headed to the kitchen and decided to make some pancakes for he and Roger.

When cooking, Brian liked to pass the time by whistling a couple Beatles songs. He was currently whistling the tune of ‘You’ve Got To Hide Your Love Away’... how fitting. As much as Brian tried to deny it, he knew he was starting to see Roger in a different light. It didn’t help that he knew how nice and soft the blonde’s lips felt pressed against his own.

Pushing away all thoughts of his roommate, Brian finished the pancakes, plated them, and got out some syrup. He was washing the pan when Roger shuffled, bleary eyed, into the kitchen. 

It was quite the sight. Half of his hair was completely flat on one side and sticking up on the other, presumably from having slept on his side, and it was a tangled mess from days of hairspray still lingering in his hair. Brian had to stop himself from laughing, but even half asleep and looking like a disaster, he was still beautiful.

“Hey Rog, sleep well?” Roger took a couple seconds to process what Brian had said, but eventually nodded and grabbed a plate. They ate in a comfortable silence, Roger slowly waking up, and by the time they were done, they were both ready to start their day. “Do you have any plans today?” Brian asked, hopeful to spend the day ‘practicing’ with the blonde. 

“Nope! Guess I’ll just have to spend more time cuddling up with you, love.” Roger winked at the older boy. Brian knew he was only joking, but he could still feel the heat rising up in his cheeks just thinking about it. 

Roger couldn’t help the smile creeping onto his face when he looked up and saw Brian go red, trying to hide his cheeks with his unruly hair. Brian wasn’t the only one finding it hard to accept that they were only friends. While he was used to openly flirting with just about anyone he laid his eyes upon and getting a similar reaction to the one in front of him, something about seeing Brian all hot and bothered over a simple line flicked a switch in him and he took a mental note.

The blush disappeared after a couple moments, much to Roger’s dismay, but Brian wanted to get him back. So, after leaning over Roger to collect his now empty plate, he gave him a quick peck on the lips and walked up to the dishwasher, pretending that nothing had happened. 

Subconsciously reaching up to touch his lips, Roger smirked again and took another note. If flirting with Brian will earn him kisses that weren’t part of their plan, then he would gladly shamelessly flirt his way into his roommate’s heart.

Brian was still washing their dishes, unaware of Roger’s scheming behind him. He thought he had one-upped him but he had no clue what was to come.

————————————————————

Brian had decided today was the perfect day to do some work on his upcoming papers. They weren’t due any time soon by any means, but Brian liked to get his work done as soon as possible so he wouldn’t have to worry about it on top of personal things, like his date he was looking forward to less and less. 

While he now had more confidence in his kissing abilities, he also was growing mote and more fond of Roger and wasn’t sure he’d be able to follow through with his date. Instead of dwelling on the thought for too long, Brian pushed it to the back of his head, opting to cross that bridge when he gets to it.

Brian was in the middle of writing in his nearly-illegible penmanship when Roger walked into the living room and flopped on the couch right next to Brian. The blonde rested his head on Brian’s shoulder and suddenly he wasn’t too keen on finishing that paper.

They stayed in this position for a couple of minutes until Brian had enough of Roger’s squirming and put down his pen with a sigh. He turned around to face Roger, who had a shit-eating grin plastered across his face. Brian was absolutely whipped. 

“You’re making it extremely difficult to focus, you know.” This only made Roger move closer to his curly-haired roommate. Brian blushed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. He was actually glad Roger’s face was so deeply hidden in Brian’s neck he couldn’t actually see his face heating up. 

Roger mumbled into Brian’s neck, causing it to vibrate and Brian to shudder a bit. “Sorry, I didn’t quite get that.”

“I said,” Roger lifted his head and looked up at Brian, “did you want to practice more since we have nothing else to do?” Brian couldn’t have nodded faster, all thoughts about his paper thrown out the window. He didn’t want to seem too eager, but he was looking forward to this all day. 

Roger got up and straddled Brian, surprising the curly-haired man by his straightforwardness. Brian wasn’t really sure where to put his hands, so Roger placed them on his lower back, right on his waistline. Brian thought they were dangerously close to his ass, but hey, he wasn’t complaining. 

“Let’s just go over what we did yesterday, yeah?” The pair slowly leaned in, wanting to savor the moment, and connected their lips. There weren’t any hugely obvious improvements from the previous day, but seeing as he just recently had his first kiss, Roger thought he was doing pretty damn well. 

The makeout session lasted a few minutes, the two catching their breath for only seconds before attacking the other’s mouth again. It never once crossed their minds that this wasn’t regular behavior between friends; they were enjoying themselves way too much to think at all.

Roger couldn’t believe Brian had no experience prior to the day before. He was a better kisser than a good portion of the people he’s been with. Pulling away and catching his breath one last time, he smiled at his best friend and leaned back to look directly at his face. 

They both looked like trainwrecks, really. While they didn’t have that fucked-out look after sex, they definitely looked like they’d had some fun. Their lips were red, plump, and very wet, they were still trying to catch their breaths, and Brian looked like he was going to pass out. In a good way.

“Okay, seems like you definitely got that one down.” Roger found it very easy to make Brian blush. He hadn’t been used to seeing people embarrassed or even sharing emotion after snogging like this before. The blonde had only experienced girlfriends for less than a week at a time (back in high school) and had mainly only hookups. He decided he liked it- a lot. 

“Let’s move on to something else... are you okay with tongue?” Roger winked at Brian, who nearly melted. He simply nodded with a short “uh huh” and looked down at Roger’s tongue slipping out to lick his lips. Fuck, that was hot. “Okay then. Oh, and you can move your hands if you want. Anywhere you’d like.” Roger’s flirting would be the death of Brian. If he thought he was whipped before, he had a big storm coming.

The second time they leaned in, there was a lot more passion. The kiss started out the same as the previous one, but after a moment, Roger’s tongue brushed against Brian’s lower lip. Brian had thought it to be a mistake and brushed it off until he felt the vibrations of Roger giggling against his lips. He pulled back, “What is it?”

“I’m sorry, I forgot you didn’t know. You’re so good you had me fooled.” This time Roger wiggled his eyebrows. Not quite the same effect as the wink, but Brian thought it to be utterly attractive. “When someone licks the bottom of your lip, it means they want tongue. That way you don’t just shove your tongue into someone’s mouth without warning or consent. When I lick your bottom lip, just open your mouth slightly, not too wide.” 

“Got it.” Brian smirked, eager to return to their ‘practice’ session. Little did he know how much that smirk was killing Roger. Brian knew he wouldn’t need this level of skill for his date, but he definitely didn’t want this to stop. 

Roger leaned into Brian and they began with what they were comfortable with until Roger’s tongue swiped at Brian’s lip and Brian opened his mouth just wide enough for Roger to slip in. 

Brian had heard about the fireworks during a great kiss thing, but holy fucking shit, he was pretty sure he could hear them explode in his ears. Sure, their previous kisses had been amazing, but the added tongue made Brian feel something he’d never felt before and wasn’t sure he’d ever feel again. 

Brian hadn’t moved his tongue yet, or his hands, which were still on Roger’s waistline, too afraid he’d ruin the beautiful moment. Also because he wasn’t really sure what to do, but we’ll just go with the latter. Roger slowly pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting their mouths. He giggled a bit and wiped his mouth. 

“Just try moving your tongue a little bit, okay?” Brian gave Roger a noise of confirmation and the two leaned in again. This time, Roger went straight in with the tongue, not wanting to waste any more time. 

Brian felt Roger’s tongue against his cheek and decided to just follow whatever he was doing. He moved his tongue next to Roger’s and then into the blonde’s mouth, against his cheek like Roger’s. Brian felt his hands sliding down Roger’s waist and he pulled him closer by the ass. Brian was feeling very hot and bothered, and so was Roger. 

The moaning was inevitable, really. Neither boys could deny that what they were doing felt really good. They went on for a while, but eventually broke apart to catch their breath and Roger beamed at Brian. “You’re really getting this! That was great. I don’t even have any tips for you. Just keep doing what you’re doing.” 

This gave Brian a major boost of confidence, causing him to beam back at Roger. The two smiled at each other for a while. “Let’s keep going.” Roger knew Brian didn’t need any more practice and he should probably leave him to work on his papers, but he was head over heels now. 

Their kisses were very passionate and the two loved every minute of it. Brian’s hands were still on Roger’s ass and he tightened his grip when Roger moaned, only making him moan even more. After a couple minutes, Brian could feel Roger’s hands tugging at the hem of his shirt and he gladly pulled back and raised his arms to let the blonde pull his shirt over his head, then doing the same to his own. 

The two admired each other’s bodies for a moment and went back to attacking each other’s mouths, Brian moving his hands up Roger’s back. The only thing on their minds was how hot they found the other’s body. Brian was beginning to think he shouldn’t go on that date, after all. 

After they were both very turned on, they went to their rooms to take care of themselves, not wanting to go any further than taking off shirts. Brian was wondering what they’d do tomorrow, or even if they’d do anything. Whatever it was, Brian was sure it’d be better than his date with some girl he didn’t even know. 

————————————————————

Brian lay awake that night trying, and failing, to think about anything or anyone but Roger. He just couldn’t get him out of his mind. He wondered if Roger felt the same. Surely, being such a womanizer, Roger couldn’t have feelings for a guy? To Brian, it seemed impossible. 

Another thing that was stuck in Brian’s mind was his date- the whole reason he was stuck in this mess of emotions in the first place. The more time he spent being intimate with Roger, the less he wanted to go on his date. He had actually been quite excited when he realized he could go on the date with some experience. Now, however, he was practically dreading the day. 

Brian made a mental note to talk to Freddie about this. He had to tell someone and, Freddie being his only close friend besides Roger. he was left with only one choice. Sure, Freddie was an awful secret keeper and gave awful advice, but he was Brian’s only hope of sorting out his emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TYSM for reading!! Hopefully chapter 2 will be out a lot faster than this one. Stay tuned!


	3. A/N

hi!! this is just a quick author’s note to inform you that this story is now on wattpad if you’d prefer to read it there- my username is the same as it is here. that’s all, thanks for reading!


	4. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again! sorry if this chapter is kind of filler-ish towards the end. i hope you enjoy anyways! school just ended for me today so hopefully i’ll have a lot more time to write in the next month and updates will be faster. thanks for reading!

Brian had many good ideas, and this definitely wasn’t one of them. Freddie definitely wasn’t someone Brian would usually confide in, yet here he was knocking on his door anyways. 

After a few moments, Freddie’s roommate John opened the door and let him in, knowing he was probably here to see Freddie. The two didn’t know each other very well, but they got along just fine, even though Brian has barely heard John say two words since he met him. 

Brian was about to ask if Freddie was in his room when he heard a hysterical scream from down the hall and Freddie ran into the room. “John, darling, you’ll never believe what- oh, hi Brian!” 

“Hey, Fred. I was just wondering if we could talk for a bit? It’s about my date.” Freddie seemed to have calmed down a bit and nodded, sitting on the couch and patting the seat next to him. John seemed to have gotten the memo and shuffled down the hall to his room, leaving the two to talk alone.

“What is it, dear? Did something happen?” More like someone, Brian thought. By the look on his face, Freddie knew he was going to be getting some good gossip. 

“Well it’s just... I think I have feelings for someone else. I don’t know if I really want to go on this date. I’m sure Chrissie is a nice girl, but I’ll never like her as much as I like this... other person. You know what I mean?” Brian thought Freddie might catch his purposely not using pronouns, but he simply nodded and sighed. 

“A bit too well. But I don’t think you should let your feelings for another girl stop you from at least giving Chrissie a chance.” Brian would have to talk to Freddie later about the ‘a bit too well’ part, but for now he had something else in his mind. 

“That’s the issue. The other girl... well, isn’t a girl. He’s a guy. I’m uh... I’m bisexual.” Brian realized he was staring down at his feet and lifted his eyes up towards Freddie. His expression was nearly unreadable, which was unusual for him, but Brian thought he could sense a bit of relief judging by his more relaxed posture. A bit confusing, but at least he wasn’t angry with him. 

“Damn it. I thought I had pretty good gaydar.” Freddie actually looked disappointed. Brian was even more confused now. Freddie sensed his friend’s confusion and gave him a surprised look. “You know I’m gay, right Bri?” Brian slowly shook his head, a surprised expression on his face. “I thought everyone knew! Huh. Anyways, who’s the guy? Do I know him?” 

“Freddie, I’m pretty sure he’s straight. Even if he’s not, why would he like me? There’s really nothing appealing about me. What’s the point? And besides, if I told you his name, half the school would know before break is even over!” Brian was having a hard time processing everything. He had just come out, Freddie was gay and apparently crushing, and his worries about his date still weren’t resolved. Brian had a feeling this conversation wouldn’t go as planned, but he didn’t think it’d be this far from what he imagined.

“How do you know? Maybe he’s having the same crisis you are. And there’s plenty of reasons to date you, dear. You’re sweet, handsome, smart, funny, talented, creative, and the list goes on! Anyone would be lucky to have you.” Brian gave Freddie a ‘thank you’ smile and Freddie smiled back at him. “I have to admit that last part is true, though. But if you felt the need to tell me about your feelings then there has to be something more to him. I still think you should go on that date, though. It’s not like you’re obliged to go on a second one, and I think it would really hurt her to be stood up.” 

Brian nodded and made up his mind. It wasn’t Chrissie’s fault he was catching feelings, and he definitely didn’t want to stand her up and hurt her in any way. He was going on that date- just not with any intention of starting a relationship. 

Freddie’s face suddenly dropped and Brian gave him a confused look. 

“I owe John £20.”

————————————————————

Brian had a lot to think about on the walk home. He couldn’t believe anything that just happened. Hell, this visit was supposed to make him less confused, not confuse him even further. 

First things first, he just came out for the first time. Even in all the confusion, he did feel relief, no longer feeling like he was alone. Someone else now knew his secret and he wasn’t bottling every emotion he felt anymore. If he needed someone to vent to about guys (specifically one guy), he could knock on Freddie’s door. He also felt relief that he had a friend who was experiencing, more or less, the same feelings he was for a guy. 

The more he thought about it, the more Brian realized Freddie would often hang out with guys after getting drunk at a bar with Brian, John, and Roger or comment on a jacket a random man in the streets was wearing. Brian thought he was just being nosy or something, but now he realizes Freddie really wasn’t subtle at all and Brian was just oblivious. To be fair, he does hang around Mary a lot and anyone who didn’t know them probably thought they were a couple. 

Another thing to think about was that Freddie was not only gay gay, but crushing on someone. They’d have to have a talk next time they visited one another. Brian thought about all of their mutual male friends that could be possible contenders, excluding Roger and himself. That only left John. Hmm...

Speaking of John, he couldn’t believe two of his closest friends bet on his sexuality! What great friends he had. John did seem to be the rather quiet type, so it was pretty plausible that he’d notice what Brian had been hiding before anyone else. Freddie really wasn’t the attentive type, often focusing on many things at once. Brian couldn’t really think why Roger wouldn’t notice. They were closer than most couples, in many ways. 

Brian finally arrived home and fumbled with his keys, unlocking the door. His mind was a bit jumbled up and he figured he’d spend even longer thinking before bed than usual. When he walked in the doorway, Roger was sitting on the couch next to a bowl of popcorn watching a movie. He didn’t seem to have heard the door open, so Brian thought he’d surprise him. 

Brian admired Roger for a moment before moving out of the doorway and walking into the living room. He seemed to be watching some sort of horror movie, judging my the eerie music and the nervous look on his face. Roger had his knees up to his chest, arms around his legs protectively. 

Brian snuck up behind Roger and put his hands on his shoulders, “Hey Rog, I’m home!” Roger let out a very high pitched scream and whipped his head around to look at the taller man. His mouth was still open and he put his hand on his chest. 

Brian couldn’t help but laugh. This seemed to anger Roger, who pulled him down over the couch and the two ended up on the floor, along with all the popcorn. Brian knew he’d be the one to clean it all, but he still laughed. Roger’s anger seemed to have disappeared and now he was laughing, too. The sound blessed Brian’s ears.

After a few moments of pure laughter, Roger rolled over next to Brian and poked him. “Now look what you’ve done. There’s popcorn everywhere and I’m going to have to rewind the movie.” Brian looked up and beamed at Roger, all thoughts about his conversation with Freddie completely gone. 

Roger could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. Brian’s face was filled with pure joy, which was filling his face with pure joy. Suddenly, he got an idea. “Now to make up for it you’re gonna watch the movie with me. After you clean up and get some more popcorn, of course.”

Brian nodded and padded into the kitchen to get a broom and a dustpan. Roger got to work on rewinding the movie, this time all the way to the beginning so he could watch it with Brian. He was only a half an hour in anyways. 

After the floor was popcorn-free and Brian made some new popcorn, he returned to the living room to see Roger laying across the couch with an open spot next to him. Brian was too excited to even be surprised and he climbed in next to the blonde, letting him rest his head on his chest. He was a lot more relaxed than last time and Roger’s warm body was very comforting. 

Every time something scary happened on-screen, Roger would dig his face into Brian’s chest and Brian would rub his back. They were both really enjoying this, even though neither of them were fully paying attention to the movie. Brian had a confusing day and needed relaxation, so cuddling up with Roger was definitely helping him. 

Roger had also been feeling quite lonely that day, with Brian going out and all. He found himself actually doing schoolwork, which was something he rarely did even when he wasn’t on break. He thought a horror movie would entertain him, but he didn’t know quite how scary it’d actually be. So, he too was finding great joy in the cuddling that was happening.

When the movie finally ended, both men were too comfortable to get up to turn off the tv, so they just let the credits play. At this point, the two were just looking each other in the eyes while Brian played with Roger’s hair. There was a long-running silence, but it wasn’t awkward. Neither of them felt the need to say anything, so they just didn’t. 

They did this for a while, the credits eventually ending and the tv screen going blank. Roger didn’t know why, but he felt the urge to kiss Brian. So he did. There wasn’t any thought to it, really, and when Brian started kissing back there were no worries about wether or not he made a mistake. 

This felt more intimate than any other time they practiced. There was no talk beforehand about how it was just as friends and for Brian to increase his skills. There was a lot of love poured into the kiss, something that hadn’t been there before. 

When they pulled away, they kept their foreheads and their noses touching. The pair opened their eyes and made eye contact, grinning, both men feeling utterly careless and in the moment. They went in for another kiss.

————————————————————

When Brian woke up, it was around 2 am and he was still on the couch with Roger’s face stuffed into his shoulder, Brian’s hands around his torso. Seeing him there made him smile and he quickly fell back to sleep, nothing to worry about because he had the person he cared about most next to him. He couldn’t have asked for anything more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to make things clear, i don’t really think freddie is gay, seeing as he dated and seemed to have feelings for multiple women. i’m not going to get too far into the whole thing, it’s really not my business and i don’t want to start any arguments. everyone’s sexualities in this story are just for story’s sake, so please don’t send any hate messages or anything. thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Just to let you know, I don’t know the first thing about kissing so this probably isn’t very accurate. I’m not sure how many chapters there’ll be but I’ll hopefully be updating soon. Thanks again!


End file.
